The Boy Who Lived
by LostWeasley
Summary: Harry travels in time to change the past just enough to give him a future. This is a kind of one shot I don't know if I should write it out as a full fiction or not any advice is welcome.


Disclaimer: This is JKR's world I am just playing in it.

A/N: This is an AU oneshot well sorta I need some feedback to decide if I should turn it into a fic or just leave it as is.

Summary: well I don't know I kinda suck at summaries.

A twenty seven year old Harry Potter stared across the battlefield that was once his home Hogwarts lay in ruin about him and an air of deathly pall made the sky dark and foreboding. He had won but at what cost it had taken everything he had to finally finish Voldemort as he looked about he was crushed at the loss of life, one hundred yards away lay the crumpled bodies of Fred and George Weasley they died fighting a circle of death eaters lay around them in various states of dead.

He walked passed them silently hoping against all evidence to the contrary that someone else had survived,then his heart felt as though it had dropped from his chest there she lay Ginny his Ginny with Ron sprawled across her a failed final attempt to spare her life from the horror that had been coming they both lay with their eyes open and a slightly surprised look across their faces. Harry fell to his knees as the tears ran in rivulets down his face dampening the groud further with something other than the blood that flowed freely here.

"Why?" Harry half sobbed to himself.

He pulled himself up and begin to stumble blindly about friends and family lay all around him he found Hermione with her hands still wrapped around Draco Malfoy's throat she in the end must have run out of time and resorted to something she understood better Draco oddly enough had a confused look on his and it caused Harry to pause and almost let a ghost of a smile slip out knowing the Slytherin prince had finally paid for his arrogance tword muggles by dying a very muggle death. He walked into the remains of the castle and stopped looking around as the floor rushed up to meet him and darkness claimed him.

It took him the remains of the month of April to bury the dead each face burned into his mind forever. It was during this time that he found the remains of the library and a book titled 'Time travel:The practical guide' it had been hidden actually but he supposed as he read through it the damage to the castle had been bad enough to open any secret doors that may have been hidden. The more he thought about this the more he decided that this could be his ticket to redemtion

his chance to change things for the better,to make a true difference in their lives as well as his own.

It turned out to be quite and easy thing to travel in time.

"I suppose it is why they hid the book in the first place." Harry mused quietly to himself.

The wording of the spell was simple "Transporto mihi Tergum" and then the year and month that he was looking for it did of course require a bit of blood and it had a few rules one of which rankled him a bit and it was that he "could not change prophecy" but it was interesting that he could in fact alter the universe he was in at the time though it may cost him his life,at this part he laughed loudly to the world in general "Not like I have much to live for now is it?"

He stood on the only remaining balconey in Hogwarts the day he decided to attempt it and looked across the makeshift grave yard he had created "I PROMISE YOU I WILL CHANGE THINGS!" he screamed to his dead friends and family and then turned his back from the place never to return.

Harry readied himself "Transporto mihi Tergum October 30 1981" and waited suddenly the world got alot brighter for him and he felt himself being sucked into what felt like the floor he held his breath and waited. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the lack of sky above his head he realised in that instant that it had indeed worked Hogwarts was whole again.

Harry had appeared in the great hall thanking his forethought at having brought the invisiblity cloak with him he quickly drew it over himself and made his way out of Hogwarts. He had to stop for a moment as the sunlight dazzled him his eyes not used to it being so bright where he came from. He made his way down past the main gates and beyond the wards.

"Now down to buisness." Harry thought and began to concentrate 'Godrics Hollow" he thought and with a quite whisper he was gone.

He waited for what seemed like hours before it finally happened. He thought he was going to lose it and blow his whole cover when he saw Sirius walk by 'No' he thought and composed himself again and waited it didn't take long.

He heard an odd shuffleing coming from just up the street and suddenly there he was Wormtail was just wandering down the lane 'the bloody coward had been surveying the area the day before Voldemorts attack' Harry swore silently.

He paused just long enough for Peter to be within easy striking distance before he sent the quite stunner out he moved quickly to intercept the fat little man before anyone could see.

When Peter awoke he knew where he was even being slightly disoriented wouldn't make him forget the Shrieking Shack he was bound tightly with ropes of some sort and there was a man in a hood standing in front of him.

"W-what do you w-w-want" Wormtail stuttered out.

The man in the hood said nothing but with a wave of his wand the ropes went away.

"T-thanks I think" Wormtail stated.

"The Dark Lord has sent me Wormtail" the hooded man spoke quietly and there was quite a bit of malice in his voice." You need to tell me the location of the potters residence so that I can aid him in his....inquiries."

"Bloody hell why didn't you just say so there was no need to stun me and go about this needless charade."Wormtail breathed a sigh of relife"I thought the plan had been found out and they were coming for me."

"No." the man said simply "Now tell me so we can end this buisness."

"Very well the potters live at number seven Godrics Hollow." Wormtail almost blurted out he was in such a hurry.

The hooded man nodded and disapperated without a sound. Wormtail realized his mistake almost instantly he hadn't checked to make sure this man was a Death Eater "Oh hell" he cried out he decided then and there it was time for Peter to disappear the Dark lord already knew where they were he would just have to hope that everything turned out for the best.

Harry Potter waited in silence since he had walked into Godrics hollow and had actually managed to stun his parents with little trouble he considered this and blessed his luck at having spent most of his life fighting in someway or another now James and Lily were bound and gagged and tied up in the basement and he waited for the inevitable and prayed to whatever God's may be listening that this would work.

It was about eight o'clock when he heard the crack of Tom's apperation and he moved upstairs quickly hoping the Dark lord wouldn't find his lack of a reception as to strange. He heard the door blow off it's hinges and the footsteps of Voldemort coming in. "Please" Harry prayed silently "please let this change things just enough." He pulled his hood on and waited for his nemisis.

The door to the nursery burst open and little harry started to cry. "Ah who is this?"Voldemort asked "Who is here waiting for death?".

"Nobody you know Voldemort" Harry stated quitely "Let's get this out of the way shall we?"

"Stupefy" Harry screamed knowing that it wouldn't work but knowing that he had to at least make himself a target.

The Dark Lord merely slapped it away "You don't have to die you know give me the child and I will allow you to leave with your life."Voldemort almost purred.

"Can't do that Tom."Harry growled back "You want him you have to come through me."

"Very well fool let your death be on your own head then." Voldemort stated "Avada Kedavra" at that moment everything seemed to slow down to a crawl Harry could see the sickly green light speeding tword him and he prayed that he had enough love left in him for this one final sacrifice and then the spell hit and he knew in that instant he had won he could feel the power transfering from him to his younger self and in that instant he knew he had kept his promise.

The body of Harry potter crumbled to the floor in a heap, Lord Voldemort advanced upon the crib of the crying infant and paused to look at his prize for a moment "Your parents seem to have abandoned you to your fate if that fool was the only protection they set up then they were cowards to start with goodbye Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed out "Avada kedavra" the spell streaked tword little harry and struck him squarely on the forehead and in less than a blink it turned and went back to the one who cast it.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed as the spell struck him he felt his body dissapate around him as he turned to flee he saw the body of the hooded man fade from the floor.

Ten minutes later Sirius Black ran into the house in a Panic 'where are they,are they still alive?' he thought he heard a bumping coming from the stairs in the basement he ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him and there they were James and Lily were tied up in the corner he quickly undid them and Lily pushed right past him and ran back up the stairs. She almost fainted when she got to the top and realized that most of the roof was gone and several of the walls were crumbling. She made her way quickly into the nursery to find a still crying harry in his crib with blood covering his face a horrible lighting shaped wound marred his forehead.

Two days later all around England people were celebrating the Dark Lord had gone and Harry Potter was "The Boy Who Lived."

A/N:Okay good/bad do I need to tell it longer? let me know.


End file.
